Immortel
by Facing The Unknown
Summary: Gellert parlait de la suprématie des sorciers et des lois pour contrôler les Moldus, mais tout ce qu’Albus entendait était ’nous’ et ’ensemble’. TRADUCTION.


**Auteur **: Wuff

**Traductrice **: DarkJedusor

**Couple **: Gellert/Albus, what else ?

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Harry Potter appartient à JKR, et l'histoire à Wuff. Moi…je n'ai rien XD.

**Note 1 **: à l'origine, cette histoire était classé dans Romance/Drama. Je ne voyais pas où était le drama ici, donc je me suis permise de la mettre en Romance/General. _Wuff, if it mind you, I'll change it._

**Note 2 **: Argh ! Je suis restée jusqu'à quatre heure vingt-cinq du matin (exactement) sur mon ordi pour finir cette fichu traduction + trois ou quatre relectures. Mais si des fautes d'orthographes ou des phrases bizarres sont rescapés du massacre, signalez-le moi, que je corrige l'erreur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**IMMORTEL**

« Révèle ton secret. »

« Show yourself. »

« Specialis revelio. »

« Sesam öffne dich. »

« Je t'ordonne de livrer les informations que tu détiens ! »

« Edro hi ammen! Lasto beth lammen ! »

Des incantations dans toutes les langues furent prononcées, des flash de lumière de toute les couleurs s'écrasèrent contre la vieille pierre tombale. Mais rien ne se passa. Ce n'était pas une grande ou impressionnante pierre tombale, c'était plutôt le contraire, mais peu importe à quel point les voix étaient impérieuses, peu importe à quel point les sorts étaient agressifs, elle restait dans la même position que depuis des siècles, sous les nombreux hivers glaciaux et les nombreux étés caniculaires, comme celui-ci. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait eu dans sa longue vie (mort ?) semblaient gravés dans le marbre fané. Elle vit ce jour-là le bleu parfait du ciel du jour le plus chaud de l'année.

« Essayons ensemble. Peut-être que le sort doit être plus puissant pour marcher » dit Albus, en repoussant ses cheveux pleins de sueur sur sa nuque.

Gellert acquiesça férocement d'un signe de tête, lécha ses lèvres desséchées et se mit en position. Albus l'imita, se retrouvant donc avec leur baguette pointée sur la pierre tombale courbée. A la différence des tombes récentes, alignées proprement, bien plus bas, celle-ci, perchée sur la petite colline où avait été l'église, semblait avoir été creusé ici au hasard, autour de l'ancien bâtiment.

« A trois, » commença Albus, essayant de se concentrer dans la chaleur bouillonnante du soleil, au plus haut dans le ciel. « Un, deux, trois - _specialis revelio _! »

L'air crépita, les aveuglant avec les étincelles blanches qui grésillaient autour de la tombe - mais la seule chose qui arriva fut que celle-ci s'effrita, des petits morceaux tombant par terre. Les deux jeunes hommes gardèrent le silence pendant un moment, observant les dommages qu'ils avaient causés.

Finalement, Gellert émit un petit rire bref. « Eh bien, c'était sûrement assez puissant. » commenta-t-il, et il ajouta un mouvement de baguette désinvolte : « Reparo. »

Soupirant, Albus s'assit, à côté de la pierre tombale, dans l'herbe sèche qui avait tourné au jaune, résultat de jours et de jours sans pluie.

« Nous perdons un temps précieux ici. Il n'y a pas de message caché dans ce marbre. »

« Alors qu'allons-nous faire ? Cette tombe est le seul indice que nous ayons pour avancer. » Leurs voix étaient les seuls sons dans les alentours. Il n'y avait pas un souffle, pas une brise. Personne d'autre n'était dehors à cette heure de la journée.

« Eh bien, manifestement, nous devons faire plus de recherches. »

« Recherche, recherche…Tu ne peux pas simplement faire des recherches sans arrêt. Il y a des fois où tu doit _agir_, Albus, sinon cela restera un rêve. »

Albus était rarement critiqué. Le seul qui osait était son jeune frère mais il n'attachait pas grande importance à son opinion. Gellert, cependant, était permis à le critiquer autant qu'il le voulait parce qu'il était un égal, et parce qu'il prononçait le prénom d'Albus _de cette manière _et qu'il lui offrait _ce _sourire.

« Peut-être que… » Gellert commença à faire les cents pas autour du vieux marbre dans de grandes enjambées. Il se parlait surtout à lui-même. « Peut-être que…Je l'ai seulement lu, je n'ai jamais essayé…C'est peu orthodoxe, oui, mais ça peut marcher…Ca doit marcher. Oui. » Il se tourna vers Albus avec un regard déterminé. « Je crois que je connais un moyen d'en savoir plus. C'est un sort assez délicat, alors ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plait. »

« Très bien. » Curieux de connaître la dernière idée de Gellert, Albus l'observa. Le blond essuya sa main moite et sa baguette contre son pantalon avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la stèle. Il ferma les yeux, tendit ses muscles et marmonna une incantation dans une langue que le plus âgé ne connaissait pas. Les mots de Gellert devinrent de plus en plus forts, sonnant de plus en plus comme un ordre, de plus en plus menaçants, mais tout ce qu'Albus pu penser fut que Gellert était effroyablement beau lorsqu'il accomplissait la magie comme ça.

Un nuage de fumée noire apparut autour de la sépulture. Gellert continua de scander son incantation et le nuage se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que la poussière sombre forme un crâne. L'air torride de l'été devint subitement froid lorsqu'une expression de douleur s'imprima sur celui-ci. L'homme dont le visage était représenté par le poussière était très vieux, et il y avait une terreur sans nom dans ses grands yeux creux.

« _Laissez-moi partir_. » haleta-t-il.

« Révèle ton secret. » marmonna Gellert avec une voix rauque. « Parlez-nous des Reliques de la Mort. »

« _S'il vous plait, laissez-moi partir. _» plaida le fantôme d'Ignotus Peverell, mort il y a des siècles.

« Pas avant que vous nous ayez parlé » répondit le jeune homme.

Albus sentit une peur morbide s'infiltrer en lui. « Gellert. » dit-il doucement. « Arrête ». Il atteignit sa propre baguette, mais il ne connaissait aucun contre-sort pour une magie si inhabituelle. « Arrête. S'il te plait. » répéta-t-il.

Mais Gellert ne l'entendit pas. Il semblait être dans un état d'exaltation, et ordonnait encore et encore « Révèle ton secret ! »

Alors, après un long moment, Ignotus Peverell parla : « _L'indigne possesseur de la Baguette de Sureau sera vaincu. L'indigne possesseur de la Pierre de Résurrection mourra. Seul un homme digne peut réunir les trois Reliques et devenir réellement le Maître de la Mort. _»

Le cadet libéra Ignotus Peverell du sort et le visage de poussière disparu dans le Néant avec un hurlement creux. Haletant, Gellert se laissa tomber près de son ami. Il paraissait épuisé mais heureux.

Il souriait.

Albus se tourna et fixa les roses sauvages, dont le parfum sucré l'écœura soudainement.

« As-tu entendu ça ? » murmura Gellert, fébrile.

« Tu as dérangé sa paix. » dit doucement le brun. « Tu as violé sa tombe. C'est de la magie noire, Gellert. »

« Pourquoi, où vois-tu de la magie noire ? » Le plus jeune prit le visage d'Albus dans ses mains et l'amena vers lui, de sorte qu'il soit obligé de le regarder. « Je n'ai pas ramené Ignotus Peverell à la vie. C'était juste une image de lui. De la Légilimencie sur un souvenir, si tu veux. Appeler cela de la magie noire parce que j'ai supposément dérangé sa mort n'a pas de sens, c'est de la superstition. Les morts le sont et le restent. Quelle différence fait une tombe ? C'est juste une commémoration des vivants qui ont besoin de prétendre que ceux qui sont partis sont encore avec eux. Ne me dis pas que j'ai commis un crime parce que j'ai '_violé_' une tombe. Les morts sont partis, pour toujours, et aucune sorte de magie ne peut les ramener. »

Albus sentit quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine et la familière boule dans sa gorge chaque fois qu'il pensait à la petite sépulture éloigné de la colline, avec la terre encore fraîche et les pâquerettes ratatinées qu'Ariana avait déposées dessus.

Gellert dû réaliser ce que ses mots avaient fait à son ami car un il eut un regard doux. Il effleura la joue d'Albus et sourit.

« Sauf si, bien sûr, tu as la Pierre de Résurrection. » Il approcha son visage de l'aîné et ajouta avec une douceur inhabituelle dans la voix : « Nous ramènerons ta mère. Et ton père aussi. Je te le promet. »

Albus acquiesça silencieusement, la boule toujours présente dans la gorge, mais elle se dissout lorsque Gellert l'embrassa. D'abord tendrement, mais Gellert n'aurait pas été Gellert si c'était resté comme ceci. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses côtes et il approfondit le baiser tandis que le dos d'Albus était pressé contre l'antique marbre. Celui remarqua vaguement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Gellert. » marmonna-t-il, tout en repoussant ses mains de leur prise sur sa cape.

« Quoi ? » A contrecœur, celui-ci se décala et s'arrêta un moment. Cependant, Albus était encore piégé entre la pierre tombale et le corps de son vis-à-vis.

« Ce n'est pas bien. » dit-il avec difficulté.

Gellert lâcha un rire sans humour, incrédule. « Après deux semaines, tu décides soudainement que deux hommes faisant ça n'est pas bien ? C'est un peu hypocrite, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Nous ne devrions pas faire ça _ici_. »

« Pourquoi, tu as peur que quelqu'un puisse nous voir ? » L'expression de Gellert s'assombrit. « Nous n'avons pas de raison de nous cacher. Pourquoi avons-nous à cacher la magie ? Pourquoi avons-nous à cacher - _ceci _? Comment cela pourrait être mal ? Ce n'est pas un péché, Albus, ce n'est pas mal de faire ça. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un péché. » Albus étudia le visage de Gellert et se demanda si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il était un pécheur pour être de ce bord. « Simplement, je n'aime pas faire ça ici, dans un cimetière. »

« Ah. Des scrupules à _déranger les morts _? » L'aîné remarqua avec soulagement que la voix du jeune homme était redevenu stimulante. « Tu sais, Albus… » Gellert glissa une main dans les cheveux de son ami et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille. « Un jour, un jour les gens nous déclarerons saints. » Sa voix était uniquement un chuchotement voilé qui envoya des frissons de complaisance dans sa colonne vertébrale. « Et tout ce que nous ferons sera sacré. Ceci, ce que nous faisons ensemble sera sacré. »

Le cœur d'Albus battit plus vite, tandis qu'il murmurait « Nous ne sommes pas des saints, Gellert. »

« Effectivement, nous n'en sommes pas. » Les doigts de Gellert se baladèrent dans son cou. « Et nous n'en serons jamais. Mais les gens - stupides, ordinaires - nous prendrons pour des saints. Et c'est le point important. Nous pouvons créer un monde où personne n'aura à se cacher. Nous leur apprendrons ce qui est juste et ce qui est mal. »

Le blond parlait de la suprématie des sorciers et des lois pour contrôler les Moldus, mais tout ce qu'Albus entendait était 'nous' et 'ensemble'. Et tout ce qu'il sentait était le corps chaud si pressé contre lui que même pas une brise d'air aurait pu passer entre eux, le souffle ardent contre sa peau, le soleil qui brûlait au dessus de lui et l'odeur sucrée des roses sauvages. Il ne faisait pas attention aux épines qui ennuyait ses pieds, ni à la douleur de son dos plaqué contre la pierre rêche. Parce que les mots de Gellert entre les chauds baisers d'été étaient de la pure magie et de véritables déclarations d'amour.

« Les dignes possesseurs des Reliques de la Mort, voila ce que nous serons. Ensemble, nous pouvons les réunir. »

« Oui, ensemble. » Albus ancra son regard dans celui de Gellert et, en dépit des protestations émises plus tôt, s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que leur front se touchent. « Crois-tu au destin, Gellert ? »

« Au destin ? Non. Mais je crois en la magie, la vieille magie que ces imbéciles qui étudient le futur ne comprendront jamais. Nous avons été faits pour nous rencontrer. Je le sais. »

Albus captura les lèvres de son amant dans un autre baiser torride. Bien que c'était trop chaud, que leur longue chevelure et que leurs vêtements étaient collants de sueur, il n'en avait jamais assez de toucher Gellert, de sentir son corps comme le sien, de rêver avec lui.

« Nous sommes faits pour trouver les Reliques. » murmura Albus.

« Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald, les invincibles Maîtres de la Mort. »

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Review ?**


End file.
